


About Time

by pats_virtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pats_virtuemoir/pseuds/pats_virtuemoir
Summary: A thriller/angsty multi chapter story in which Scott finds out that missing a ver important practice was the least of his worries.This was inspired by the tweet that Tessa sent mentioning that she 'missed her partner in crime at mandatory practice'PS: English is not my first language, so feel free to send comments and improvement opportunities.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I've been working on this one for a while now and I have a clear picture on my mind oh how it's going to go.
> 
> It'll have alternating POVs and a bit of angsty scenes. But, you'll also get to see a lot of fluffy filled flashbacks from the early days of Tessa and Scott. 
> 
> Let me know if you like how this begins and if you'd want me to keep posting.

Tessa was fidgeting. She couldn’t stop messing with her hair and triple checking if her skates were alright. It was their last practice before the gala exhibition and Scott was late. The other skaters were almost done with their ice time, the French presented a flawless run of their program and Patrice and Marie seemed unusually pissed. That combo only made Tessa feel more withdrawn and uneasy. And that’s when talking to Scott usually helped.

 _  
This is Scott, though; it wouldn’t be him if he showed up on time_ she thought. But this time was different: He was more than one hour late and didn’t even text or bothered to call. Besides that, Tessa had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Maybe we should just wait for him at the hotel and try to get some ice time tomorrow before the gala?” Patrice suggested while fetching for a copy of the schedule for the following day. Marie-France gave him a side eye and replied “As if they’re letting anyone in here before the gala starts! C’mon Tessa, let’s get you off the ice.”

 

“No, just wait a few more minutes!” Tessa said for the hundredth time as she watched over the entrance with hopeful eyes. “He’s gonna come, I know he will...”  
  
Patrice shrugged and looked at Marie as if he said ‘Better not fight her on this one’ and went to sit next to her. Tessa braced herself from the cold and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that this would be the first time in years that Scott had missed a practice and didn’t let her know.  
  
“… He **has** to come”

  
  
\--------------------------------------------

 

Just a few miles away, Scott’s phone was dead, his charger was at the hotel and The Kwandong Hockey Centre was packed with people waiting to see who would get the gold in the female Hockey finals.     
Canada and USA – archrivals since he was a little boy – were tied at 2-2 after regulation and overtime. It had been one of the most exciting games he’d ever seen and it would all be decided in the shootouts.    
  
He looked at the huge clock at the top of the score and flinched while thinking to himself. _“Tessa must be freaking out by now”_  
  
People had asked him about Tessa 1000 times _“Where is she?” “Are you here alone?”_ and other variations of that, and he politely answered with _“It’s fine, she’s at practice, I’ll meet her later_ ”. But the truth is: It wasn’t fine. He hadn’t been able to let her know he would be ‘late’ because of his stupid phone dying. And now the game had gone for several hours and he had totally missed the entire practice.  
  
Both teams were returning to the rink and his attention instantly shifted to them. “It’s just one practice, and we’re not even competing.” He said out loud, almost just to reassure himself. “Tessa won’t mind”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been determined to win gold ever since they made their comeback and she worked hard every single second to make sure that she was doing 100% to get there. Her drive and determination in the past few years made him admire her more and more. They weren’t perfect when they began to practice, but, Tessa always brought up the best of him, and in the end he worked just as hard for their goal. He worked for their partnership and especially for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm overwhelmed by the response the prologue got!
> 
> So, I'm being extra nice and uploading the first chapter right now. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for the angst *dodges tomatoes*

Still buzzing from the game, and slightly high from the two beers he had, Scott was making his way towards the taxi stand and contemplating the mess that day had turned out to be. Canada had lost the gold and he was feeling like shit after missing practice, What a great combo. 

He hopped into the first taxi of the line and gave the angry looking driver directions to the hotel.

“Any chance you have a charger there, man?” He asked the driver while they made their way through the streets. 

“Sorry, I borrowed mine to one of the guys back at the stand” the driver replied, looking genuinely like he couldn’t care less if Scott’s phone had died or if his partner would be pissed at him when he arrived. He leaned his head against the window as it began to rain and let his mind drift slowly towards Tessa. 

She had been determined to win gold ever since they made their comeback and she worked hard every single second to make sure that she was doing 100% to get there. Her drive and determination in the past few years made him admire her more and more. They weren’t perfect when they began to practice, but, Tessa always brought up the best of him, and in the end he worked just as hard for their goal. He worked for their partnership and especially for her. 

And 2 days ago, they had done it! They won gold in front of the world, representing Canada and celebrated 20 years of skating together. He could still see Tessa’s smile at the podium as if she was there in front of him right now: she was resonating beauty, joy and fulfilment. She looked bold and fearless.

His heart gave a sudden jolt when the realization of letting her down replaced the happy memories and he began to brace himself for a very tense conversation that would happen as soon as he stepped into the hotel room. 

But Scott never reached the hotel.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

Tessa got out of the car and checked her phone once again to find no messages or missed calls from Scott. She spotted Kaitlyn and Andrew at the lobby and ran to them. 

“Hey, guys” she greeted “sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk earlier today, but, do you happen to know where Scott is? He just missed the entire practice and didn’t call or text to tell why” 

Kaitlyn looked puzzled and exchanged glances with Andrew. “I don’t know if we should tell her” the blond muttered to her partner. Tessa waited anxiously for the reply. 

“Guys, I’m right here! Please, If you guys know anything, tell me, I’m trying not to worry, but, I’m kind of already freaked…” 

Andrew looked like he might say something but then ended up saying they didn’t know anything. After that, he rushed Kaitlyn to the doors that led to the dining hall and Tessa heard him hiss mutter his breath. “Shh, Kait, It’s really not our place to tell… let them work out things when he’s back”

She rolled her eyes at them and turned around to find Marie and Patrice having a low voice argument. 

“It just doesn’t look like him, Patrice, Maybe we should let the games security know…” “Nonsense, I think it’s really nothing. Maybe he left his cell in their room or something like that…Ah, Tessa Hi” He raised his voice at the end of the sentence to let Marie France know Tessa was close.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to change the subject, I heard you guys.” Tessa said with her voice down “I just came over here to let you guys know I’ll be skipping dinner and ordering room service tonight. I just don’t feel like socializing.” 

“It’s okay. Just don’t beat yourself up too much, He’ll come around.” Patrice said. 

Marie France gave her a reassuring hug as she replied “I know he will, I’m probably just being silly. Thanks Guys, I’ll order a large cup of hot chocolate and patiently wait for Scott’s apology.” 

She entered the elevator and pressed the button hoping that this weird feeling on her stomach would go away when she ate. But deep down she knew it wouldn’t. Not until he was back with her. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

All he could see were bright lights blurred in front of his eyes. His head hurt and the numbness of his legs suddenly made him panic. He heard the sirens but he couldn’t ask for help. It felt like everything was in slow motion. He tried to move, but hadn’t enough strength to do it. Every breath was becoming more and more difficult. He had no idea where he was, but, at the back of his mind he could swear he was hearing her joyous laugh. And when he closed his eyes, all he saw was green, gorgeous green eyes. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Tessa had barely finished ordering room service when the phone rang. Caller ID said front desk. 

“Hello, did I order something wrong?” she said picking up 

“I’m sorry Miss Virtue, I know your room is set on ‘do not disturb’ but I have a call on hold for you and they said it’s urgent. I couldn’t get their name because of the poor quality of the call. Do you mind If I transfer?” said the receptionist. 

Tessa thought It would probably be a stalker or a crazy fan, but, then it might be Scott calling from a payphone to say he had lost his wallet and phone, or, you know, just news from Scott. She shuddered at that last option but managed to put herself together to answer. “Sure, I’ll answer it” 

“Hello, Miss Virtue?” The call was indeed poor and the accent was strongly pronounced in every syllable. 

“Yes, It’s me. I’m sorry, but, what this is in reference to?” Tessa tried to sound chill but knowing it wasn’t Scott at the other end of the line just made her more eager to end the call. 

“I’m afraid I have bad news, Miss Virtue…” Tessa froze. Oh no no no no…

“… It’s your friend, Mr. Moir, He was in a car accident”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading it :) 
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott was pretty sure he was dreaming. I mean, he HAD to be dreaming. Or maybe he was just insane. Yeah, that was certainly a possibility right now.
> 
> The first thing he smelled was bacon and then when he slowly opened his eyes he saw it: His childhood bedroom. It was filled with hockey posters, skates tossed around and lots of clothes on the floor. And now he was pretty sure he could hear his mom fumbling with pans and making a lot of noise in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back.  
> Sorry it took so long to update, I have been crazy with work lately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Chapter 2

Tessa had no idea for how long she had been sitting on the waiting room. 20 minutes? 4 hours? It didn’t matter. No amount of time was capable of easing her nerves and taking away the sickness on her stomach.  
She sighed deeply and rested her head against the wall. She tried to doze off a few times, but, her eyes felt heavy and her entire body was stiff. It didn’t feel real at all, she felt detached from everything, as if someone was playing with her mind.

 Patch arrived with three cups of coffee but Tessa didn’t even bother looking up, she was too nauseous to drink anything. Ever since the nurse showed them where the waiting room was, she couldn’t help but keep replaying the past few hours over and over…

  
_The minute she finished putting on a sweatshirt over her pajamas Marie France stormed in and said “Let’s go, I have a car waiting”  
_

_Riding to the hospital was awful; she kept thinking that this was all her fault because she should have been with him. She should’ve known better than to leave Scott sleep in this morning. She should have done something._  
  
_The two coaches were dead silent and Patrice had his arm wrapped around his partner, wordlessly comforting her. He reached for Tessa’s hand and gave it a tiny squeeze that said ‘We’re here, Kiddo, hang in there”._

_hey made it to hospital quickly and Tessa jumped at the receptionist asking incoherently where Scott was. The lady turned white as paper when she recognized the name and promptly gave them three visitor badges._  
  
_“Please look for Dr Park on the third floor.”_  
  
_After Patrice pressed the 3 rd button on the elevator Tessa read ‘3rd Floor – ICU’ and her world froze. Her legs felt like jelly and she had to remember how to breathe._  
  
_“ICU?” She cried out loud and looked at the coaches with despair “This can’t be happening…”_  
  
_“Look, Tess, Scott is okay, you hear me?” Said Marie France “They probably just put him there for precaution” And finished off with a fake reassuring look._  
  
_Tessa knew that look. It was the look they used to give her and Scott when they had slightly missed a twizzle during the routine and were waiting for the judges’ results. “It’ll be fine” They’d say. But at the end, she wasn’t sure of that, she just hoped. Like right now. They all hoped Scott was okay._  
  
_The doors opened and a tired faced Doctor was waiting for them._  
  
_“I’m sorry that we’re meeting under these circumstances, I am Dr Park and I’m head of the ICU unit.”_

_They introduced themselves and he gave them a half smile while gesturing for them to follow him to a small office. Tessa couldn’t stand the formalities, she just wanted to see Scott and know he was okay. She entered the room and straight up asked him what she wanted to know._

_“Please, sir, Can you tell us what’s going on? Is Scott really hurt? Why is he here? Can I see him?”_  
  
_“Please, sit, Miss Virtue, I promise I’ll try to give you as much information as I can.”_  
  
_Tessa inhaled deeply and sat across his desk. Patch was the first one to speak._  
  
_“Tell us what you can, Dr”_  
  
_“Here’s what I know: Scott was in a taxi and the car was hit by another vehicle. The car that hit them was speeding way above the limit and it crossed a red light before colliding with the taxi. The Taxi driver didn’t make it and Scott was badly injured. Even though the ambulance got there in less than 5 minutes, he was brought back here unconscious.”_  
  
_“And where is he now? Can we see him?” Marie asked in a low voice._  
  
_“I’m afraid that’s not possible, he’s in surgery right now. I know it sounds cliché, But all you have to do is wait. I’ll come talk to you as soon as the surgery is over”_

  
And that was it. That’s how the three of them ended up on that small waiting room with a TV that didn’t work and Korean magazines they couldn’t read.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scott was pretty sure he was dreaming. I mean, he HAD to be dreaming. Or maybe he was just insane. Yeah, that was certainly a possibility right now.  
  
  
The first thing he smelled was bacon and then when he slowly opened his eyes he saw it: His childhood bedroom. It was filled with hockey posters, skates tossed around and lots of clothes on the floor. And now he was pretty sure he could hear his mom fumbling with pans and making a lot of noise in the kitchen.

He touched his legs and his head where it hurt previously and he wasn’t feeling sore at all. He moved both legs and got up quickly to see if he would feel dizzy. Still nothing. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror - He had a weird feeling that if this was a dream, he wouldn’t see himself in the mirror – but, there he was: All pale, brown hair and brown eyes. No bruise where his head was pounding before.

Now he was sure he was hallucinating, because he couldn’t have imagined that dizziness and headache he felt before.  
   
He opened the door and slowly got down the stairs towards the kitchen. His mom was making breakfast and the radio was playing a song he didn’t know.  
  
“Mom?” he greeted her unsure of what else to say.  
  
“Oh, you’re up! Finally! I need some help with the bacon sweetie. Can you watch it for me? I’ll be just a quick second” She said all that while she looked for another pan in the cabinets and got more eggs from the fridge.  
  
“Sure, but, Mom?” He began “Why am I here? Where’s Tessa?”

Alma stopped looking for the pan and gave him a weird look. She was wearing an apron and her hair was a wild mess.  
  
“Scott, are you trying to be silly?” She said puzzled. Scott couldn’t find his voice to reply so he just kept looking at her as if she was some kind of ghost.    
  
  
When he didn’t say anything, she assumed he was indeed joking, turned her back to him and started talking to herself “Well, I guess It’s one of the perks of having you baby boy move back in, having silly questions thrown at you on a Sunday morning…”  
  
  
_Moved back in?_ _What the hell is going on?_ He though.  
  
  
She found the pan and started to break the eggs to make an omelet. Then, when she noticed that Scott was still looking at her she said “Turn over the bacon, honey, It’ll burn if you don’t… I’ll make the egg…”  
  
“Mom!” he snapped, raising his voice “I’m serious! What am I doing here? And where the hell is Tessa?”  
  
  
Alma stopped whatever she was doing and hugged him. He must have lost his mind. There he was, hugging his mom In the middle of the kitchen. “Oh, son, Is it that dream again? The accident? I’m so sorry, It’s been so long since you had it.”

“D-d-ream?” He stammered and felt his legs go soft. Scott’s brain was doing cartwheels trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
  
“Yes, darling, the one that makes you wake up all fuzzy. C’mon, sit here.” She replied. “You live here with us now, you moved back here right after the Olympics.”  
  
  
By the time she finished saying it Scott was pretty sure he had lost it. He didn’t show any response to what she was saying so she placed a glass of water right in front of him and told him to drink.  
  
  
“As for Tessa…” She went on “Well, I can’t say much. I haven’t seen her in over a year”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She handed the magazine over to him and the first thing he recognized was her smile. His best friend’s smile. The kind of smile that went all the way up to her eyes and made her glow. She looked beautiful, radiant, like no time had passed. She was all dark hair and flushed cheeks. Her green eyes shone and she was using a red dress that made her look like snow white. Her hand was holding a tiny dark purse and the magazine put a huge red circle around her hand. Right where you could see a ring…a huge diamond ring on the right finger of her left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this is worth it :)
> 
> let me know what you think in the comment section!

__  
“As for Tessa…” She went on “Well, I can’t say much. I haven’t seen her in over a year”  
  


Nothing could’ve prepared Scott for the words he had just heard his mom say. How come they hadn’t seen her in over a year? Scott’s mind wouldn’t even come close to picturing a world where Tessa wasn’t a part of their – Of HIS – Life.

“That can’t be, Mom, I would’ve remember something like this.” He managed to say with a weak voice. “It doesn’t make any sense. I know her and she doesn’t do this kind of stuff”

Alma looked at him like he was a kid who’d just found out Santa wasn’t real.  
  
“We used to know her, son. She’s a whole different person these days. She’s living in Toronto and I saw her on the cover of a fancy fashion magazine just last week.”  
  
Scott inhaled deeply and started to think. That wasn’t so strange, Tess did like big cities and she also loved fashion. She was still the same, she was still the Tessa he knew and loved.

“But that’s something she always talked about, that WE used to talk about, moving out to a big city and experiencing new things…”

His mom didn’t let him finish, she got out of the kitchen and hurried towards the living room. Scott followed her and saw as she began to look for something in the drawers. “I was keeping this away from you…” She began to say as she was pulling a magazine from the top drawer. “…cause I didn’t want to upset you. But, maybe it’s time for you to know” __  
  
She handed the magazine over to him and the first thing he recognized was her smile. His best friend’s smile. The kind of smile that went all the way up to her eyes and made her glow. She looked beautiful, radiant, like no time had passed. She was all dark hair and flushed cheeks. Her green eyes shone and she was using a red dress that made her look like snow white. Her hand was holding a tiny dark purse and the magazine put a huge red circle around her hand. Right where you could see a ring…a huge diamond ring on the right finger of her left hand.  
  
Only then his eyes left her and he saw that she wasn’t alone on the photo. He looked different. His hair wasn’t a curly mess anymore and he looked a bit older and leaner. The blond boy was wearing a fancy tuxedo and they were posing at a red carpet. He had one arm wrapped around her firmly and the headline said:  
  
“SHE SAID YES – get to know everything about the spectacular wedding of the Ice Dance couple.”  
  
Scott lost it. He dropped the magazine on the floor and stormed out of the house through the first door he could find, barely hearing his mom yell his name.

 _This isn’t happening. She is not marrying Charlie White, of all people. To hell with it, she was just not getting married at all. This had to be a nightmare. Yes, that was it, he was gonna wake up in a few hours on his hotel bed and this would all be over._  
  
He came out of his bubble when he heard a loud breaking noise and stopped just in time to see he was crossing a main street without even looking both ways. A huge truck had missed his foot by a few inches and the driver got out of the car and began yelling nonsenses at him.  
  
“Are you mad? You can’t just cross the street like that! Where is your head at, the fucking clouds?”  
  
Scott apologized and tried to move around the truck to cross the street. But he stopped when he saw his foot. It was crushed and flat against the pavement. The truck hadn't missed it, It ran over his freaking foot. And Scott didn’t fell a thing. It was as if nothing had happened. “ _What the devil is going on?”_ He thought.

The angry driver got inside the truck and began to drive away. The, he immediately looked back at his foot and took out his shoes to check if anything was broken, but, all he found was his normal pale limb. It had gone back to normal. _“Am I dead?”_ he muttered to himself.  
  
He thought back and remembered that if he was indeed dead, people wouldn’t be able to see him. His mom had even hugged him back at the house. And he had been able to hold the magazine. Scott flinched. Thinking about the magazine hurt.  
  
Then, he laughed at the irony. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but somehow he couldn’t be hurt. Physically, of course, because he was way past hurt and confused on the inside.    
  
Scott Moir had no clue what was going on, but, as he headed back home, he knew just who he would see to get some answers.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  


“Tessa, darling, you have to get some sleep” Patrice said in a low voice. “You’re the only one who hasn’t left his side in the past 30 hours”  
  
Tessa blinked with heavy eyes and yawned once again. The coach placed a hand on her forearm and she could see his protective side was showing. Marie France had just left to try and find the doctor for more updates and Tessa wasn’t sure she could keep her tough act any longer.  
  
Scott was a few feet away from her, resting in bed with tubes and machines monitoring his every breath. But at the same time, it felt like her best friend was miles and miles away. His vitals were stable, but they had been like that ever since he was brought here from the ICU recovery room a few hours ago.  
  
“I don’t wanna miss anything. What if he wakes up while I’m gone and I’m not here for him?”  
  
Patch opened his mouth to say something but the door was gently opened and Dr Park came inside with her other coach.  
  
“Good evening, miss Virtue.” He greeted “Hello, Mr Lauzon.”  
  
“Is there anything new, Doc?” Tessa blurted out. She knew she must’ve sounded like a maniac, especially considering her last sleep had been more than 40 hours ago.  
  
“I just received his blood work from the lab, and I’m afraid he remains at the same stage he was this afternoon, when we transferred him.” He Began. “Like I mentioned earlier, we managed to control the internal bleeding, which was the most urgent matter, but, he has intracranial hypertension due to trauma and we haven’t been able to fix that just yet. Also, he’s been having a lot of trouble breathing on his own.” 

“Oh… I see.” Tessa let out a loud breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She had tried not to sound hopeless, but, she knew her voice usually betrayed her in emotional situations like this.  
  
Dr Park looked at her with a paternal expression and let his medical self aside for a moment.  
  
“He’s young and strong, we are confident that time is the key factor in this equation. We must believe his body will fight back and he’ll be able to respond to the medicines we’re giving him. We just have to give him time.”  
  
Dr Park squeezed her shoulder and called both of the coaches outside to deal with some paperwork.  
  
Tessa was instantly back at Scott’s bedside, taking one of his hands and shivering at how cold it was. She realized it was the first time she was left alone with him, there was always someone there: if it wasn’t Patch or Marie, it was a nurse. She traced his dark veins with one finger and watched his chest rise and fall, just to make sure he was still there. It reminded her of all those time they synced their breathings before a performance, so she sat as close as she could without disturbing him, and laid her head next to his. Then, one more time she breathed along with each weak breath.   
  
“I’m here Scotty, please fight back.”  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________

 

After what it seemed minutes to Tessa, she woke up sweating and panting and not really knowing where she was. She had a terrible nightmare. Scott was in an accident and was fighting for his life… _Thank God I woke up!_ She thought. But then, she looked around her and realized she was in a hospital room. And Scott was there, in a bed, unconscious. The nightmare was real.  

She looked up at the clock and saw it was almost dawn again. Her throat was scratchy and her mouth was dry. The coaches were nowhere to be found. But across the room, curled up in an uncomfortable chair, was Alma Moir.  
  
Tessa tried her best not to scare her, but, it was all too much to take. She crossed the room and hugged the sleeping person. Alma was still sleepy, but when she saw who it was, she was hugging Tessa back and trying to comfort her. That woman was the closes she had to her mother right there and she couldn’t hold back the tears.  
  
“I’m so sorry…” Tessa mumbled through the tears “I should’ve been with him. I should’ve done something…”  
  
“It’s okay, sweetie, you couldn’t have known… None of us could” Alma replied while rubbing her back.

The brunette wiped her tears with her sweatshirt and looked at the older woman, once again apologizing with her eyes for not being there, for not preventing this from happening. Alma hugged her once again and gestured for them to talk outside the room. Tessa followed her out.  
  
“MF and Patch told me you haven’t left his side. You need to get some rest, Kid, or else you won’t be able to keep your eyes open when he wakes up.”

Alma had a concerned motherly look that somehow broke Tessa’s resistance.  
  
“I know, I really do know! but, I was just so afraid that something would happen and I wouldn’t be here for him…” Tessa began to speak, only to lose her voice mid-sentence, when another wave of tears come flooding in.

 “I’m here now, sweetie.” Alma said, trying to calm her. “Please, go back to the hotel, take a shower and get some sleep. I promise I’ll call you if anything changes”  
  
“Ok, I will. Just let me grab my purse and say ‘bye to him”  
  
They got inside the room and Tessa started to gather a few things and putting them inside her purse. Alma watched as Tessa placed a soft kiss on her son’s forehead and left the room, waving goodbye at her.

She remembered the first time she had seen the two of them skate together, they looked so cute and innocent. They could barely look at one another. She watched them grow and turn into amazing kids. And she was so proud. She had seen them exchange looks and kisses throughout their entire career. But, somehow, this one was different. The kiss she had just witnessed carried a lot of that ‘first time’ innocence. It was a best friend’s cry, a silent prayer, for them to reunite once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger this time :) 
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter with no interaction between Tess/Scott. You'll get them on the next one :)


End file.
